Atombombs
by golgibodies
Summary: 11/18/12 THE STORY IS COMING BACK AND GOING UNDER A REVAMP
1. 1

Maxine was walking to the community center. She was volenteering with an auction to help raise money for cancer patients who can't afford treatment. When she wlked in she seen her friend Alex.

"Max! overe here." "Hey Alex. When is the auction starting?" "5:30." Maxine looked up as she heard a group of people and a loud curly haired boy with an Irish accent.

"Who are they?"

"They are here for community service. I wouldn't get invovled with them, especially they loud kid."

Maxine chuckled at her friends comments. The people for the auction soon piled in. Maxine was fasinated at the loud boy from community service. He just would come up with witty insults. Sure he was a prick, but he was a funny prick. The boy was saying something to the pale boy next him which made Maxine laugh and than the boy snapped his head over in Maxine's direction. Thinking that eye contact was awkward she quickly looked down not seeing a the smirk creep on to the boy's face.

After the auction Maxine, Alex, and some other people had to stay and clean up. As the rest of the clean up crew was leaving, Maxine and Alex were alone.

"Hey Max did you ever get the letter back from that college in Amsterdam you want to go to?" "No it probably will be a while. I'm still not sure if they got my paintings yet." "Well your bound to get in with your talent. Hey I've got to go, stay safe." " Alright bye Alex."

Maxine was alone now. She just wanted to get done with cleaning and go home and jump in her bed. After cleaning the tables Maxine let out a sigh of relief because she was done. As Maxine was walking out she tripped over something.

"Aye watch where you're going! I'm sleeping him."

"I'm sorry!"

"Hey, your that girl that was volenteering today." "Yea" "Nathan. Nathan young, and you?" "Maxine. What are you doing in the community center sleeping?" " I've got no place to stay, my mum kicked me out."

Maxine felt sympathy creeping up in her. She was always the sensitve one. She hated it , but she couldn't help it. She felt obligated to help this boy.

"I have a spare room, you can stay there." " Are you serious! Your an angel." "Just hurry up its getting late and I'm tired and I need some sleep."

Nathan obliged to Maxine's order and gathered all his clothes pulled on some pants. Nathan followed Max to her car. On the car ride home Nathan couldn't stop thanking Max.  
"Thank you so damn much." "Your welcome Nathan." "You're a saint." " Well, I like helping the less fortunate." "What is that supposed to mean?" " You were living in the community center." " It was nice! I had free snacks and alcohol!" Max laughed at Nathan. She could tell her got offended, she heard it in his voice. They finally arrived to Max's house. "Follow me." Max showed Nathan his room and the bathroom. "Just don't touch my stuff or break anything." "Okay Maxxie." "Maxxie?" "Can't I give you a cute little nickname?" Marina scoffed at Nathan's flirty comment. "Nice try." with that Nathan was alone in his new room. The room was plain, it had white walls and the hardwood floors were chestnut. The walls had drawings hanging up with Max's signature in the bottom right corner. "So shes an artisit. Thats why she must be uptight. All fancy and shit." Nathan jumped on to his new bed and stared at the ceiling while drifting to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Nathan woke up to the smell of breakfast downstairs. The last time he smelled something so delicious is when he was living at home. Nathan walked down the stairs to see Max cooking.

"Morning Nathan, would you like some breakfast." " Just some tea I have to go to community service." "Okay."

Nathan watched Max's every move. She was like a mother, she treated him kindly even though most people wouldn't. Nathan finished his tea and left for community service. Max sighed he was so different from anyone she ever meet.

Nathan was last one to get there since he didn't live in the community center anymore.

"Where were you?" "Yea, I didn't see your stuff anywhere." Nathan turned to the direction of Kelly and Curtis "At my new home." Everyone looked at Nathan then laughed. "Who would take you in?" Alisha laughter started to die down "That nice girl from the auction!" "She must be very kind, I feel sorry for her." " What do you know Barry!" They all left the locker room laughing at Nathan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Max went up to Nathan's room to clean up. He was a sloppy guy, his clothes were all over the floor and his bed wasn't made. Max sighed she was use to cleaning up after herself but now she has to clean up after someone else. Max stopped as she heard a loud knock at her door. She went downstairs and opened the door to see her friend Alex.

"Hey Max!" "Hi Alex." Alex looked at the table and seen two cups of tea "Was someone else here? Are you cheating on me Max?" "You know that loud boy when seen at the acution? Well..." "Come on Max! Why are you so sensitive towards others! You give everyone a chance but me!." "You know its not like that, I feel bad for him. And you need to get that sick fantasy of me dating you out of your head." Alex scoffed at Max "Whatever. Bye Max." Max sighed. Who know taking in someone who need a home would mess up her friendship with her best friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Nathan was getting ready to go home just like the others. "You should introduce us the girl who took you in. I have got to meet her." "Why so you can torture her? I don't think so." " Come one Nathan, I would like to meet her." Nathan narrowed his eyes at Kelly "I see it now. You want to meet her so you can kill her so you can have me all to yourself! Well its not going to happen!" Kelly hit Nathan upside the head and left the locker room. " Ouch Jesus Kelly!" The others left once again laughing at Nathan's misfortune. He left after everyone was gone. Max house was five minutes away. He walked to her house fast because he stomach started to growl and he knew Maxxie would be making dinner. Nathan knocked on the door and 30 seconds later Max opened to door for him. "Hello Nathan. Diner is on the table." "Thank God, I'm starving." Nathan started to eat the dinner like a person who hasn't ate in 2 weeks. "Your cooking reminds me of my mom's cooking." "Is that a compliment or what?" "It is a compliment. You know you would make a good mother, you're so nice and caring. And you can cook and clean very well." Max didn't know what to make of his comment. Was he being sarcastic or suggesting something? Max decided not to pay attention to his comment and sat down on the couch and turned on the tv and her favorite tv show was on. "You like this show too!" "Its my favorite show." Nathan put his plate in the sink and then ran over to the couch and jumped down on it next to Max. 10 minutes into the show Nathan turned to Max "Since we are living together I have to tell you something. I think your really cute and don't be surprised if I try to shag you in your sleep."..."Either you are joking or I have to take you back to the community center." With that Max left. "Come back Maxxie, I was just joking!" 


	2. 2

Its been 2 weeks since Nathan has been living with Max. They've gotten use to each other's habits. There was a knock at Maxxie's door. She opened it and it was Nathan.

"Nathan what are you doing back so early?" "I want you to meet my brother." "You had a brother?" "Hi, I'm Jamie." "Hello, I'm Max." "Nathan is this your girlfriend?" "No just my roomate." "Nathan what is going on?" "Well I was never told I had a brother now my prick of a dad is in the boot of his car." "What the hell! Nathan I'm not going to help you kill your father!" "We aren't killing him Maxxie! We, we...I don't know! Okay Maxxie! This is too difficult to deal with." "Nathan I think we should leave." "Whatever." "Don't get arrested Nathan! Be safe."

It was now 12:00 a.m. and Maxxie was worrying about Nathan. Over the past two weeks she started to care about his well being. Then there was a sudden bang on the door.  
Max swung the door the open to seen Nathan. She pulled him into a hug. "Nathan I was so worried!" "Geez calm down. Someone missed me." "What happened?" "Okay so we got arrested ,but the prick dropped the charges then Me and Jamie went out with the others and than Jamie was in the car with this girl and it caught on fire." "Oh my God, are you guys alright?" "Yea." "Where is Jaime then?" "Hotel." "Oh." Nathan being the fool he is picked up a knief. "These kniefs are sharp." "No shit dumbass! Put it down." Just than Nathan tripped over the chair leg and stabbed himself in the stomach. "NATHAN!".Max couldn't move from her spot. Someone just died in front of her. 4 minutes later she heard Nathan gasping for air. "NATHAN! What the fuck is going on!" "I'm immortal." "what!" "Your remember that one storm?"

"Okay, okay so let me get this straight. You were in a freak storm, got hit by lightning, and now your immortal." "Correct." "Oh God what did I get myself into!""Oh calm down Maxxie, its no big deal." "Is there anyone else with these powers?" "The people from my community service." "When did you plan on telling me this!" "Never acutally" "I think I need to lie down, goodnight Nathan."  
Nathan watched Maxxie walk up the stairs and sighed. He knew telling Maxxie the truth would change how she feels towards him. He knew she would worry that he had more secrets. Nathan decided it was time for him to head to bed too especially with this overwhelming day.

"Nathan do you want breakfast!" "I'm good Max!"

Maxxie looked at the ceiling as if she was look at Nathan. He never called her Max let alone skip out on breakfast. She figured Nathan was probably knew it would be awkward to be around him since yesterday. Maxxie was looking down at the dishes win Nathan raced down the stairs. Before Maxxie could say anything Nathan was at the door.

"What the hell was all that about?"

Since Nathan was going to be gone she decided to call up Alex.

"Hey Alex, want to come over." "Is that prick there?" "His name is Nathan and no he is not here." "I'll be over in 10."

Alex came not too long after the phone call.

"Hi Max." "Okay so is thee a reason that I'm here?" "Can't we just hangout like we use to!" "Not really Max." "Well lets give it a try." Alex eyed Maxxie for 30 seconds. "Fine, do you have any ahcohol?" "I just have wine. Don't get drunk Alex" Alex had a past of getting to drunk and getting in trouble. One night he got arrested and of course Maxxie had to go and save him. After 2 hours of Maxxie and Alex hanging out, it was obvious Alex was too drunk to drive home. "Alright Alex its time for me to drive you home." "I want to stay with you Maxxie." Alex started rubbing Maxxie's back making her uncomfortable. "Alex stop, I need to talk you home." Alex's hands started to trail down to Maxxie's pant buckle. "Alex stop. Stop now." "Maxxie I love you." "No you don't your drunk! PLease stop." Alex began to suck on Maxxie's neck. "Alex stop." Maxxie couldn't push him off her. "Maxxie stop struggling." Maxxie had never been so terrified, she couldn't do anything about what was going to happen."

When Nathan got home he seen Maxxie on the couch crying wrapped in nothing but a blanket.

"Maxxie! What happened!" "I invited Alex over, he got drunk, and he raped me."

Maxxie began to sob harder. Nathan had a rape vistim on his hands and he had no clue what to do. He got hid phone out of his pocket and called Kelly, who could possibly help him.

"Wut do you want Nathun?"  
"My roomate, she was raped."  
"Did you rape her!"  
"Ouch! kelly no! I found her like this. I don't know what to do!"

Kelly walked over to maxxie whom was just lying on the couch as if she were dead.

"Tell us what happened-"  
"Maxxie. Her name is Maxxie."  
"What happened Maxxie?"  
"When Nathan leftI invited Alex over. We had some drinks, but he had more then me. He started to undress me then he got on top of me. I begged him to stop but he wouldn't stop. Then he just left."

"Did he hit you?"  
"Yes."  
"I'm going to find that goddamned bastard."  
"Nathan don't. It will be hard on Maxxie if you just leave her right now. She obivously needs someone to be with her right now."

Nathan knew Kelly was right. Even though he wanted to kill the prick, he knew if no one was there for Maxxie she would do something to herself and he would regret it.

"What do I do know Kelly?"  
"Have the police find the guy."  
With that Kelly left. Nathan looked over at Maxxie. She was just in a tshirt. Nathan went up stairs to Maxxie's room. Nathan went over to the chestnut dresser and found a pair of pants for Maxxie. On the dresser there was a picure of Maxxie and the blonde haired boy who was at the auction with her, Alex.

"Must have been the bastard that did this to her."

Before leaving the room, Nathan put the picture in the garbage. Nathan headed down the stairs and saw a woman in her 40s.

"Maxine who is this? Did he do this to you!" "No mum, this is Nathan. Hes my roommate." "Oh/ I'm sorry Nathan. Do you know who did this to her?" "That Alex guy." "What? Thats not like him. Maxine and Alex have been best friends forever! We know his family, why would he do this?" "He said he loved me mum, he said he did this to prove he loved me." "Do you want to press charges Maxine?" "No mum." "Why Maxine! What if he tried to come back and hurt you!" "Mum-" "I'll make sure he doesn't come back."

Maxxie and her mum's eyes snapped to Nathan in an instant.

"Nathan you don't have to." "No, I want to. Its the least I can do for a friend." Maxxie's mum eyed Nathan supiciously. She started to wonder if Maxxie and Nathan were more than friends.

"I have to go Maxxie. Call your father, he's really worried."

When Maxxie's mum left there was an eerie silence.

"Maxxie I'm so sorry."  
"Its not your fault Nathan."  
Maxxie got up and sat down next to Nathan on the couch. She laid her head on his shoulder suprising him. He soon relaxed and wrapped his arm around Maxxi. The two sat there with Maxxie sobbing on Nathan's shoulder. Once Maxxie's sobbing stopped Nathan knew she was sleep therefore he fell asleep.

Maxxie woke up alone on the couch.

"God dammit!"

Maxxie walked hastily to the kitchen to see Nathan over the stove.

"Nathan. Are you trying to cook for me?" "How do you girls do this! This stuff is hard."

Maxxie chuckled at Nathan's sexist joke. Maxxie pulled out two cups and two tea bages. Nathan took this as a hint and sat down on a chair.

"I have community service in a hour."

"well you better get ready! I'll drive you."

Nathan was surprised at how well Maxxie bounced back after yesterday, but he wasn't going to complain.

"Alright Maxxie, lets go."

During the ride Nathan was talking about why he got community service.

"I got done from stealing some pix n' mix." "Any other secrets you want to tell me Nathan?" "I shagged an old lady."

Maxxie started to choke on her own spit.

"WHAT! It was an accident!." "Thats enough Nathan! We're here." "You should come meet my friends!" "Bye Nathan."

Nathan watched Maxxie drive off.

"Who was that?" Nathan turned around to see Simon. "My roommate."  
Nathan lot a cigarette and walked past simon into the community center.

"Is Maxxie okay Nathan?" "Whos Maxxie?"  
Nathan looked to Kelly and Alisha. "She is my roommate and yes she is okay."  
"What happened to this Maxxie chick?" Nathan turned to Curtis. "This bastard raped her." "And did you call the police?" "No I've got a better idea."

~ 


	3. NOTICE

**Hi its me lena**

******_I have been m.i.a for way to long but I promise  
_**

**_the story is coming back soon.  
_**


End file.
